Sleeping Pureblood
by thetamedrose
Summary: "It's just gonna be like a little nap." Jurri said. But what happens when Yuuki's pureblood body is missing, a human form of hers is romaing around and Rido is out to kill her? Her knights must save her before its too late .
1. The Celebration

Hello! :)

This is my first attempt at writing a Vampire Knight fanfic, so tell me how it is! This will definitely be an AU, and underneath, there is the full summary to the story. I'm sorry if I make the characters OOC, just tell me when they are, and I'll start changing 'em! This story is a fusion of Sleeping Beauty (by the Grimm Brothers and Charles Perrault) and Vampire Knight, though not at all Sleeping Beauty, and not exactly complete Vampire Knight canon facts (though I have researched a bit).

**Full Summary**: The birth of the Yuuki Kuran is celebrated by the seven heads of all Pureblood families, but it is disrupted by none other than Rido Kuran, who had escaped from prison. Enraged by Juuri's love for Haruka, the realization that the Purebloods do not recognize Rido has a leader and also that he was not invited to this gathering, Rido swears that before Yuuki is sixteen, she will be killed by him. When Yuuki is five, the Kuran family are unprepared for Rido's attack on them, and Juuri puts Yuuki's Pureblood body to sleep, and hides her body. When she does so, Yuuki's human spirit takes the form of a human Yuuki is transported elsewhere and is found by Kaien Cross, all memories of her past forgotten. Juuri and Haruka are killed in Rido's attack, but Kaname survives and is told to find Yuuki's body and awaken her when Rido is killed. Will he find her body and her human self before Rido does?

I hope you like it! Onto the chapter!

~Katy

* * *

The Celebration

The celebration was located in the underground mansion of the Kurans. It was a celebration like others before, one that welcomed the life of a new pureblood – a sacred and scarce being in the vampiric society. The basement ballroom that spanned the width of a football field was decorated to the finest details by the best interior designers the world could find and all the colors complimented each other and symbolized the birth of such a prestigious being. Chefs came from all around the world and they presented their first-class food towards these highly exalted vampires, for not only did they deserve this treatment, but they could afford it. Today was a day that these beings gathered for such a festive event.

The long ebony table seated some of the most prominent people in society. Some knew them as politicians, others as celebrities, while some were faces were unknown outside their close knit circle, but their hands controlled the world like they held the strings of marionette. On the left side of the table, there sat the head of the Touma family who appeared to look like a child but in actual fact had lived milleniums, across from him was the head of the Hanadagi family. Beside him sat the head of the Ouri family looking as regal as they were and engaged in a conversation with the head of the Shirabuki family who had brought their young daughter, Sara, who was currently fiddling with the ribbon on her dress. Shizuka Hiou sat between Touma and Isaya Shouto, who was delicately sipping his cup of blood.

And at the head of the table was Kuran family. Haruka sat on one end while Juuri sat on the other with her son Kaname and the new edition to their family, the reason for this festivity, the new princess of the vampire world, Yuuki Kuran.

Kaname held her protectively in his arms while she tried to grab his index finger. She was born only a week ago, and she was now introduced to the purebloods. There was a joyous feel in the air as the last remaining purebloods embraced the new edition to their endangered race. Each pureblood snuck a glance at her small tuffs of chestnut brown hair, to her wide innocent eyes and her small frail body and they all broke from their regal masks to give her a genuine smile.

"Okaa-san, can I go look at Yuuki?" Sara pleaded, tugging the laced sleeve of her mother.

With that smile still placed on her lips, her mother replied "Of course, why don't you try and make her laugh?" as her daughter merrily skipped away, she returned looked at the man beside her. "Ouri-san, what do you think of Sara-chan? Have you considered having a fiancée? Sara-chan is eligible."

Ouri looked at the girl who was now beside Yuuki making faces in hopes of getting the baby to laugh. Just like the newborn, Sara's smile lit up the room too. Engagements at birth and at a young age were common and a necessity with the Purebloods. The age difference didn't really matter, for each of them could live for eternity and maintained quite young appearances.

"After living centuries alone, I long for a companion. When she is older, we shall see. For now, I will consider your offer Shirabuki-sama." The corners of his mouth slightly turned up to a small grin.

A cough and the tinkling of glass disrupted the conversations being held and all eyes went across the table to the man who was elegantly holding his glass in one hand and a spoon in another. Haruka gracefully stood up and cleared his throat.

"Welcome fellow purebloods, and family to our wonderful home." His voice deep and oozed happiness. "I would like to thank you all for coming here today and witnessing the entrance of a new pureblood much like ourselves." He gestured across the tables and all eyes followed his point "The Kuran family would like to introduce you to Yuuki, my daughter. Today is a cherished day. The pureblood race is dwindling, and every new life brings us all joy and glee. You are now all witnesses to her coming into the vampire society, but my family has a request from all of you.

"By tradition, every pureblood born is welcomed and witnessed by the head of each pureblood family. Soon after, they are then shown to the rest of the vampire race and a heavy burden, which we all feel, falls upon us they day we are born. My family would like to request your silence of her birth, until she has come of age and we formally greet her to the Vampire Council. In sixteen years, you can forget this simple request and talk about her whenever and wherever you want."

He held himself like a king, and between all of them, he was their king. The Kurans were monarchs of the past, and he was now their unofficial king. The Vampire Council now held most of the power, but they always needed a pureblood's consent for they did not want to go against the wrath of a powerful being. He was the unofficial head of the Vampire Council, at least, until he knew how corrupt they were. But his voice still commanded power and obedience which the rest of the purebloods were unwilling to test.

A shuffle of a chair and feet echoed in the ballroom and Isaya Shouto stood up, drawing his right hand over his heart. "Haruka-sama, you are always one who would think something out before having a final say. If you want Yuuki-san's birth to go unnoticed by the Vampire Council and the vampire race, you have my silence. I will not speak of her birth nor her upbringing until you deem it necessary." He bowed slightly to Haruka and sat down.

The Shirabukis stood up together, holding each other's hands and placing the other over their heart. "You have our silence too. We shall also make Sara-chan silent."

"My lips are sealed." Touma spoke as he jumped up. He tipped his head and came up with a mischievous grin.

"The Hanadagis always stay to their word and you have ours. Our lips will not utter her name nor her life."

"Yuuki-san has wise parents, her choice of when to be in the vampiric society should be up to her. I agree to not knowing about her existence and I will not speak of her." Ouri spoke, clearly making an emphasis on his promise.

All eyes went to the remaining pureblood. Shizuka looked at them coldly and waved her closed fan, her lavender eyes squinting at them. "I see you all look at me as though I will not fulfill Haruka-sama's request, you all have no faith in me." Turning to directly face Haruka, she said "It is my honor to carry out your request, Haruka-sama." She stood up and bowed completely to him, her back at a ninety degree angle, her hair falling to the floor, and the tinkling of bells present.

"If that's settled, then please, dig in! We have gotten delicacies from all around and we're more than welcome to share!" with a swish of her dress, Juuri sprang up from the seat, her arms out in front of her encouraging her guests to eat. The curls of her hair bounced as she jumped back down to her chair and the waiters who invisibly stood around the table sprang forth to unveil the meal.

The guests commenced the conversations which they had left off at, not hinting that anything had disrupted them before. The food was tasted, the blood wine enjoyed, and they all exchanged the news with each other. It was not often that the all the purebloods came together and this was their time to catch up. Many had recently awoken from their slumber, while others had hidden away from society. The air was still the same joyous state, but unease was around them. They all had the same thought and the wondered if _he_ was going to arrive, or if _he _had even been invited. But it was not possible, so they pushed the thought aside.

A loud noise and a bloodcurdling scream only vampires could hear were heard from a distance. The tearing of flesh became apparent and all heads turned to look at the single entrance which they all came from. Haruka's eyes turned crimson and he bared his fangs, jumping up from his seat and turning around, for his back had faced the doors and he was the closest to the entry. Juuri and the Shirabukis protectively went to their children, hiding them behind their back and them from the door. Kanama held Yuuki tighter in his hold as he heard the slapping of feet on the basement stairs. The other purebloods stood up, recognizing a threat and their eyes also turned crimson, all except Shizuka. She placed her hands on her lap and fumbled with her fingers in anxiety, head pointed downwards trying not to catch any other eye.

The heavily guarded door exploded and an animalistic cackling was heard from within the door's debris and dust. As the dust began to clear, the purebloods noticed the pile of bodies which were formerly the sentries of the Kuran Manor. And standing on top of them stood Rido Kuran, holding the collar of one of the guards whose neck had been ripped open, and Rido tossed him lazily onto the pile. His clothes showed that he had dressed up for this gathering - a silk button down white shirt, a black blazer, a red untied tie, black slacks- but now his garments were slashed in places and stained with blood.

"My dear brother, what's this I see?" he languidly wiped the blood on his face, blood he had taken from the security, as he strolled inside the room "All my friends! And a feast! You all look dolled up, but whatever for? Ah yes, Juuri dear, I've heard that you've given birth to the second spawn of Haruka. Oh goody me, I'm still an uncle." He smirked as he answered himself.

The vampires stepped away from the mad pureblood in disgust as he threw back Haruka's chair and placed himself carelessly on it. He propped his feet onto the table and leaned back, swinging on two chair legs like a child in a classroom. He had taken the spot of their "king" and was enjoying his spotlight.

"Rido-nii, please-" Haruka began, but Rido cut him off.

"Don't you all need the head of the clan to be here? Am I not the head of the Kuran clan? Why, then, wasn't I invited?" he placed a finger on his face, which was slightly tilted "Was it because I was kept in an underground prison a hundred miles away from here? Or was it because my cute siblings hate me? Was my Level E army intimidating all of you? Or was it because," he slapped his hands on either side of his cheeks "you all think I'm mad and I'm going to destroy the purebloods and make myself king?" he chuckled.

"Rido-nii, please…" Juuri spoke, her eyes begging for peace. "We did not expect you to be able to come here."

Ignoring her, Rido swung back down and reached over, roughly grabbing Shizuka's chin and forced her to look at him.

"My lovely fiancée, you turn against me? Have I done nothing but let you live in comfort? In ease and with Kuran riches? And you, you did not bother to tell me what was going on? Know that I am always watching you, so be aware of what you are doing." he growled at her as she whimpered, shutting her eyes so she could not see his face.

"Rido -" Haruka began once again, reaching to out grab Rido's arm which was still seizing Shizuka's face, but Rido stood up and dodged Haruka's attempt of catching him.

"Why hello Touma-san, Shouto-san, Hanadagi-san, Shirabuki-san and Ouri-san!" he dipped his head towards them. He walked passed them and paid no attention to their deadly stares, also disregarding Haruka's steps which closing in on him. He came at a stop in front of Sara, who was guarded by her mother, and grinned, showing his jagged teeth. "Sara-chan! You've grown up to be a darling young lady!" As he bent down to touch one of her golden curly locks, he was thrust backwards.

"Stay away from daughter." Her father commanded, his icy stare causing Rido to mock shiver and smirk.

"It is not your daughter I am interested in, but rather, _her_." He pointed at the baby in Kaname's hands and put it upon himself to inspect the child. "Kaname, why don't you let your dear uncle hold his newborn niece?" Rido brought out his arms but was shoved aside by Haruka.

"Enough. Rido, what the hell are you doing? You know why you weren't invited." Haruka snarled.

"Well, I'm meeting my niece Yuuki –"

"Don't you dare say her name! Stay away from my children. You've taken Kaname, you will not take Yuuki. You are never touching my daughter. Ever." Juuri screamed, flinging herself beside her husband with her arms out by her side and fists clenched white. Her emotions got the better of her, and all the glass on the table shattered.

"Juuri dear, do you expect that to be possible? You daughter is quite tempting." He sniffed the air "Oh, her blood is magnificent!"

With that, Haruka's pupils grew and Rido's left arm was gruesomely torn off from his body. Haruka raised his fisted right hand parallel to the floor and opened it, unleashing a force which caused Rido to fly back, embedding him into the wall. The wall's support gave up and the section of the wall which Rido had been thrown into tumbled down. Rido stood from the destroyed mess wiping off some dust on his shoulder with the arm he still had. He walked back towards Haruka, but this time, the rest of the purebloods, including Shizuka, circled their "king" and his family, and with a combined force, hurled Rido through dozens of walls.

Rido came back within seconds, stomping on the ground towards them, his eyes bloodshot and pupils crimson. With fists pumped into the air and glared at each of them "I am your king! You have all went against me! I am the eldest and head of the Kuran clan! Why have you chosen my younger brother to lead you?" He shouted with mad passion at them. "I am the king!"

"Rido – " Juuri cried but was silenced by his continued speech.

"Don't you dare call my name as though we're so intimate and close with each other! You were supposed to be my wife! Not that coward of a lady I'm now engaged to! Why did you choose Haruka? Why?" he stormed up to his family and growled at them. "I will get my revenge through your precious daughter! Before she has turned sixteen, I will take her and drain every drop of blood in her body and strengthen myself so that no one will be able to challenge me. I will force both of you to watch while I torture her to death and drink her blood. She will be mine!"

And with that, he formed his shadow puppet bats as a distraction from his escape. Hundreds came at the vampires and attempted to wound them. Kaname, who had given Yuuki to her mother, turned to face Rido, who was now a speck in the distance. With just a glance, his eyes dilated at his uncle taking off and Rido was torn into hundreds of pieces. Kaname ran after him, but found out that he was gone, even the bits and pieces he had torn apart missing. The others had followed him, curious as to why this young pureblood had gone after Rido when Haruka should have been the one going after him.

Kaname faced Yuuki's parents. "I swear to you that Rido will not even touch Yuuki. My words will come true and Rido will be gone before Yuuki even knows she has an uncle. Mark my words, Rido will die before a drop of Yuuki's blood is even in his reach." Turning to the other vampires, he spoke to them, "All of you, you will protect my sister and cause no harm to her, whatsoever. You have all witnessed what has happened today and none of you will aid Rido in harming my fiancée. And if you do, the consequence will be death by my hand."

His voice emitted power and authority, and even Haruka would not challenge it. The other purebloods cowered at the thought of defying Kaname, even though he was only aged seven. His stance gave out the aura of ancient royalty which all could recognize. It must've been the Kuran blood, they all thought. The words he spoke and the way he said them made it seem as though he was responsible about what had taken place, just like how any other respectable ruler would blame themselves for the troubles upon their land. No doubt about it, the purebloods now acknowledged Kaname as the perfect heir to the throne, and some even deemed him the new king in their minds.

"I believe in you Kaname. I will protect my daughter at all cost." Juuri bowed her head at Kaname, and Haruka followed her.

A baby girl gurgled and the attention was brought to the center of this event, the disruption, and the promises. She was completely innocent and and oblivious to the commotion she had caused. This delicate vampire had set the scale to the other Purebloods. Who would protect her and who wouldn't? Soon, all the other purebloods bowed their head in agreement. For today they all had made two oaths and the significance of both would show their loyalty to their king. They would stop Rido from committing one of the worst crimes possible to the vampire race, and along with that, they would prove their trustworthiness.

"I expect all of you to fulfill your vows. The life of this little one rests in all our hands." Kaname spoke, while motioning with his hands to raise their heads. "Come, let us finish our meal."

And so they all went back to the table, not speaking a word of what happened and making as little noise as possible. Light conversations resumed but the thought of Yuuki stayed in their mind the whole night. Tonight was the night that everything changed. There was no going back, and Rido was known to stick to his word.

* * *

So how was it? I hope you enjoyed reading it! You don't have to review it if you don't want to, it's up to you, but I would appreciate it if you did! I'm cool with critism, since then I'll know how I'm doing with my writing. I do not have a beta, so I'm sorry if you see any mistakes in my writing! And thank you for reading! :D


	2. The Intrusion

Hola readers! :)

I am super duper sorry that I didn't have this chapter out earlier, goodness knows the amount of work I've had and how lifeless I've been just studying. I've finished my exams this week and was all "I NEED TO WRITE", so this is a product of one of those nights added with some other random moments where I had the time and ability to write (I also had writers block, hence another reason for this chapter's delay).

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN VAMPIRE KNIGHT, AND I CANNOT AFFORD THE RIGHTS TO IT. This is me expressing my fandom for VK. Though I will say that I've used some lines/quotes from VK Volume 8 (?) chapters 36-38 (I think).

Chapter 2: The Intrusion

Five Years Later

The Kuran Family went through every precaution after that fateful dinner five years prior. With the promises that took place during Yuuki's "celebration", the other Purebloods stayed true to their word and Yuuki's existence was kept unnoticed by any other vampire that was not directly notified by her parents – and they had only told the other Purebloods. Haruka, Juuri and Kaname held their faces in the vampiric society and nobody had ever noticed the slight change in their demeanor towards the Vampire Council, except the Council itself.

During the course of these years, the Kuran clan had seemed to disappear from the Council's infinite traces. While Haruka, Juuri and Kaname were often seen at balls and at gatherings, their private life was exactly that, completely private. Servants were not kept in the house and could not be used as interrogation to find out what the Kurans were up to. At gatherings, the three seemed to be able to ask questions rather than answer them, and along with that, no other vampiric family seemed attached to them in any familiar way. Did the Kurans have no friends or allies? While Purebloods were known to keep to themselves, this clan had seemed to be able to bring their secrecy to a whole new level.

Rido was gone without a trace. After that significant night, none of the vampires had seen him, and he had gone into hiding. Haruka and Juuri had sent out spies to find at where he was but it was to no avail, it seemed as though he had been wiped off the Earth with only false trails leading them in circles. The Vampire Council's corruption brought assumptions that with their power he was being concealed, but Haruka would not speak out in case it was otherwise.

And so the Kurans did whatever they could to save their precious princess, Yuuki. She was young, only five years, and although she was unknown to the vampiric society and lived solely with her father, mother and brother, she always had a smile on her face. And the life of this loved one was worth keeping secret until the time came and all threats towards her had disappeared.

* * *

"Onii-sama! Onii-sama!" She cried, jumping up from the plush sofa and into the arms of her beloved brother. "Welcome home Kaname-oniisama!" and he brought her into his arms and enveloped her in his warm embrace, although the coldness from outside stuck to his jacket, Yuuki did not care.

"I'm back home. It's nice and warm in here." He spoke, and smile reserved only for Yuuki playing on his lips.

"Yes! Otou-sama made a fire! Okaa-sama is roasting some chestnuts!" She exclaimed, pointing to the flames of red and yellow that was contained in the fireplace. The scent of slowly roasting chestnuts wafted in the air, leaving the room with a warm wintery feel. Yuuki then slightly shivered in his hold. "Why is onii-sama so cold?"

"It was snowing outside. Snow is white and beautiful and cold. But Yuuki is like the sun, because you're warm, so I'm not cold anymore." He placed his coat to dry on the coat hanger and went back to Yuuki to hold her hand and walk her towards the couches which she had just been sitting on.

Juuri sat on a large velvety couch with carved intricate designs of flowers on the wooden arms. By her side lay an opened picture book which she had been reading with Yuuki. On that page, it depicted the sun and gave a brief description about the outside world, a world which Yuuki had never been able to glimpse at. Haruka sat in front of her, and thick plain covered novel went unnoticed in his hands as he watched the interaction with his children. Hand-in-hand and enjoying each other's warmth, they walked towards their parents and sat on a sofa in the middle of them. It had been a while since all of them were in a room together, with Haruka's business trips, Kaname meeting other vampires his age and the numerous balls all of them had to attend (all except for Yuuki of course).

"Thank you for letting me visit Ichijou-san." Kanama spoke politely, setting his eyes downcast as he looked at Juuri. Somehow, Yuuki had slipped out of his grasp and was pattering along the lush carpet towards her book beside her mother. After she had obtained her possession, she went back to Kaname snuggling close to him as she revealed its contents. Before she could indulge herself within the pages, Kaname whispered in her ear "I saw a rose that blooms once every ten years, and next time, I'm going to pick it, solidify it in resin and give it to you."

"Really Kaname? Is it really pretty? Look Kaname, it's a sun. A sun is warm?" she wondered. While the tone of her voice expressed a question, her upbringing and lack of selfishness would not voice out a sense of longing or want. She seemed content with what she already had, but her onii-sama could spot a difference.

Placing the book entirely in her hands, Kaname turned to Haruka and stared at him with a glint of annoyance, only someone who had been with him for a while would recognize the slight change in his character. "How long is it going to be like this? With all of us pretending she's not alive and not doing anything about Rido. He is still very much alive and he should not be."

"Kaname, you know that if we give a slight indication that Yuuki is alive, the Council will come after her. And although Purebloods can easily go against them, with Yuuki young as she is, they will brainwash her." Haruka's eyes turned cold as he began his next topic, "We are trying everything we can Kaname, Rido is untraceable. Nobody has seemed to find him, and even if they have, they wouldn't dare tell the people who oppose him like us."

Yuuki, was quite absorbed in the water colored images, did not seem notice the conversation about her that was taking place. Juuri, after a glance at her daughter, joined in on the conversation. "Kaname, it's not as if we can start a full on war with him without the Council opposing us. You've heard the rumors, they're using Rido as a pawn so that they can control over the vampire world and take our blood for their wants."

"When we find him, it'll all be over quickly." Haruka confirmed.

They sat in each other's comfort, sharing the same room doing their own tasks. After a while, Haruka had abandoned his novel to some paperwork that was neatly piled on the oak coffee table, which he had brought onto his lap as a gold plated fountain pen found its place in his grip and flew across the page. Juuri gone back to the promised chestnuts, turning them around every so often on the metal wok it had been placed on, delighting in the motherly instincts of cooking. Yuuki was pointing out pictures she thought were colorful and pretty, as Kaname began to explain each to the best of his abilities. They cuddled together and Kaname helped Yuuki as he blew to cool the chestnuts that Juuri had accomplished to make. The mouth-watering aroma of the chestnuts filled the acute noses of each Pureblood, and they all began sitting huddled around the coffee table on the floor, abandoning their previous work to the distraction of food.

"It'd nice and warm in here, with everybody here," Yuuki mumbled as she happily munched on a chestnut, "it's not like the dreams I've been having."

"What dreams have you been having Yuuki?" Kanama turned to her, a worried tone masked by his politeness.

She shuddered as she recalled her dream. "Lately, I've been dreaming about a man with two different colored eyes, one red and one blue. He's always here. And he's always staring at me onii-sama." Her innocent eyes looked up at him with a glimmer of hope. "But if onii-sama is here, everything will be okay, right?"

Wide eyed with horror of the recognition of the man with the multicolored eyes, Kaname brought Yuuki closer to him, resting his chin on the top of her head so that she wouldn't be able to see his expression, and wrapping her in his arms tightly. "I will always be with you Yuuki. I'll always protect you."

* * *

"… and after the prince kissed the princess, she woke up and they lived happily ever after. The end." Kaname read aloud the fairytale as he peered at Yuuki.

She lay on her bed gazing at her brother as he read the book which she had given to him as her bedtime story. Every day before she went to sleep, Kaname read her a story to make her fall asleep. His dreamy voice filled her ears with the tales of princess and princesses and the troubles they faced, but they always had a happy ending. She was wrapped around in her thick layers of blanket with her head resting on a feather stuffed pillow peering at his eyes. Kaname had intentionally made his voice dream-like, to ignite the sleep inside of Yuuki, but there she was, intently looking at him with no signs of sleep apparent.

"More Kaname onii-sama! More!" she squealed, kicking her feet up and down.

"But Yuuki, you have to go to sleep." He told her, coating his voice slightly with the deep authority he controlled over vampires. With her eagerness, she felt none of it.

"But Kaname onii-sama, I'm not sleepy -" a rebellious yawn escaped and she clamped her hands over her mouth. A tint of red appeared on her cheeks and she ducked her face under her blanket.

"Is my dear little Yuuki lying to me?" Kaname reached over and touched her lip "Your body is telling me that you're tired."

"If I sleep, you won't be protecting me from my dreams! You won't be there when I wake up." she whimpered, the covers muffling her voice.

Kaname brought her hidden face to look at him "I promise I'll be there when you wake up. I'll stay here until you fall asleep so that you won't have any bad dreams." He gently nudged her aside and she scooted over to accommodate his body on the bed with her. Placing a gently peck on her forehead, he whispered endearingly, "Good night Yuuki."

She rested her head on his shoulder. He watched her close her bright eyes and felt her edge closer to him. When her breathing became soft and slow, Kaname calmly encouraged her head onto her pillow and silently got out of bed without any creaking. With one last look at his sleeping princess, he shut the door.

"Is she still having nightmares? Did she make you stay with her again?" Haruka voice boomed from behind Kaname. He rested his shoulder on the wall, arms crossed and eyebrows furrowed. His attire was of elegance and class, he dressed as he was going to go out, though he untied bowtie hung around his neck.

Without turning around to face him, Kaname placed his head on the Yuuki's bedroom door. "She didn't force me, I wanted to stay. Yes, she's still having nightmares of Rido. He must be close by." Whipping he head around, he glared at Haruka. "Nothing will happen to Yuuki, do I make myself clear?"

With a tilt of his head, Haruka agreed, "Nothing will happen to her Kaname."

A panting from down the hall brought the men's attention towards a slightly out of breath Juuri. She wore an elegant floor-length black dress made of silk, with a train that followed her around. Around her shoulders lay a scarf of the same material, with the edges laced. Her hair was made up with a pearl comb keeping it in place, but allowed a few curls to escape and bounce around. She had no need of makeup, but her lips were slightly redder and her eyes traced with a hint of kohl. The clapping of her two inch heels stopped as she reached her husband and clicked her tongue.

"You're not ready yet?" she brought Haruka closer to her as she knotted his bowtie, a slight scowl on her face. When she had finished examining her husband's clothes, she turned to face Kaname and sighed. "What happened to your shirt? It's all wrinkled! And where's your blazer and tie Kaname?" She inspected him more clearly, "And what happened to your hair? Did you go to sleep?"

"Juuri, I was helping Yuuki go to sleep." His eyes showed no grimace as Juuri tugged his hair with a brush she produced from her jeweled clutch. "I'll go change my clothes and meet you up at the front of the entrance."

"Hurry, we don't want to be late to the Aidou's dinner party." She informed motherly, as she watched Kaname saunter off towards his room beside Yuuki's. She tsked at his slowness but decided against following him and making sure he changed into something proper; knowing that his upbringing would command him to wear what he knew was formal.

Haruka grinned childishly at her as he stuck his arm out for her to rest on. She happily obliged, nestling her arm in the crook of his. He led them up their winding marble stairs towards the seven foot wooden entrance where a chauffeur was obediently waiting on them. Moments later, Kaname appeared, refreshed and suitable for a dinner party. The driver opened the door of the Rolls Royce for the Kuran family, and they all elegantly climbed in.

As the car sped away, Kaname looked back towards his home and glared. He sensed something off, but pushed aside the idea. His Yuuki would be safe. No matter what happened.

* * *

"AHHHHHHHH!" Yuuki screamed, sitting up in her bed, hands automatically covering her face. Her body shivered at the remains of the lingering nightmares.

Her nightmare included two eyes, one blue, and one red, continuously staring at her, no matter where she looked. When she tried to call out for help, nobody was there to help her, even her dear onii-sama. When she tried to escape, the blue and red eyes engulfed her vision and somehow she was in binds and paralyzed. When she tried calling for Kaname again, an animalistic cackling was heard and as the sound drew nearer, Yuuki screamed to ward if off, eventually waking up to the noise of her own screams.

She drew the covers closer to her body, trying to hide her face from whatever evil was after her. Her young five year old body was tiny compared to the large expanse of her king sized four poster bed. Her vampiric eyes assessed that there was nothing in the room with her, no immediate danger. Her heart rate lowered and she breathed at a regular pace. Her ears picked up no sound and she was confused. Where was her family? Where did Kaname onii-sama go?

She silently got out of bed, her warm feet shocked by the cold floorboards. Looking back at the comfort of her bed, she shook her head and went outside her room, in search of her family. Heading towards the light of the hallway, she came out of the shadows of her room to hear silence. The buzzing noise of stillness annoyed her ear, and Yuuki began humming a lullaby which her mother sang to her, while moving to her brother's room, which was beside hers. After hesitantly turning the door knob, she huffed as she saw no being inside the room. Next stop included her parent's bedroom, a room which she had rarely visited and was ten times more cautious in entering, but she stamped her foot when nobody was in there too.

After checking the living rooms, basement, kitchen, dining room and every bathroom, Yuuki's young brain concluded that her family went out to one of those boring parties they talked about. She had always wanted to go, but somehow they left after she went to sleep and came back before she woke up. It was only an hour or so before the break of dawn which meant that Yuuki had very few precious minutes of freedom.

And that's how the adventurous side of Yuuki surfaced. With the knowledge of freedom.

She had never been on stairs, or had ever seen them in the first place. While exploring her parent's bedroom, she had found a passageway that led to a winding structure that reached past the ceiling she was normally at. It twisted and formed a sort of winding "S", with these slabs of floorboards that went higher and higher. Feeling the excitement and fear of doing something she wasn't supposed to, Yuuki took a timid step up, giggling all the while. Another step proceeded, and another one from the alternating foot. Step by step, she was at the top of the staircase, looking down at where she had just been before.

Without ever glancing back, she carried onward, to the unknown part of her house she had never been allowed to go to. Surely without her family here, nobody would know she went upstairs, right? She ran around, skipping and touching all the furniture. The upper part of her house seemed to have been carefully furnished, with vases and ornaments to show case the Kuran's wealth. Downstairs was cozy and warm, and upstairs was cold and uninviting. The lack of familiarity urged Yuuki to explore more and more, making her stop and stare at paintings of her ancestors, feel the coolness of the wooden doors, and run her fingers on a table to have no dust stick on it. She looked at every room and saw what it had to offer, although none of them seemed as inviting as the stairs she had gone on.

While remembering the time and feeling the pull of her comfy bed, she stopped her investigations to go to her real home underground. She peered at the mysterious upstairs one last time before heading back to the staircase, when she heard a noise.

It wasn't just any noise, it sounded as if somebody was singing her lullaby, and it sounded just like her mother, soft and sweet. Feeling guilty that she had been caught, she went to turn herself in, following the sweet melody coursing through the air.

* * *

"Thank you Kuran-sama for attending our humble soiree!" Aidou and his family bowed towards the "royalty".

Juuri, tilting her head, charmed the Aidous with her smile "Thank you for inviting us! It's good to have Kaname meet other vampires his age."

A regal smile came from Kaname. Hanabusa's arrogance and pride caused him to glower at the higher ranking vampire, which gave him a smack on the head.

"'Excuse my son, but please feel free to come by any time you want!" His mother said, drawing back her hand.

"Thank you for dinner. Now, if you will excuse us, the sun is beginning to rise and we should be on our way home." Haruka spoke, placing a hand on his wife and son's back and steering them elegantly towards their car. After being settled in and on the road back, Haruka said "Kaname, do you also feel the strangeness in the air, or is it just my young instincts acting on me?"

Kaname's eyes turned crimson, a shade his "parents" had only once saw before. "Something is wrong. Very wrong. I sense _his_ presence in the air. We must get back home."

After quick commands to the chauffeur, the Kurans were speedily on their way home, the dread of his arrival in their hearts

* * *

The sound led Yuuki through a series of rooms and hallways that her first exploration had not encountered. She moved her feet unknowingly, her body encased with the sound of music. She even hummed to the familiar tune, lighting skipping towards her destination. At some point, she even closed her eyes, trusting her instincts to take her to where her mother was, that was until she bumped into a wall and her expression turned from bliss to annoyance.

It wasn't actually a wall that she had run into, but more of the arm to another staircase. While the other staircase she had walked upon was made of wood, this was made out of marble and its cool touch surprised Yuuki. It was so bright and shiny that she could see her reflection quiet clearly in the stone. She looked up to where the staircase led, but to no avail. This staircase seemed to go on forever and ever, but the mother was up there. She was positive about that. After calling out her mother's name, she began climbing the stairway, holding onto the marble for support. The stairs ended right in front of a room, with the doors closed, but the song was still as distant and clear as Yuuki had heard it several walls away.

"Okaa-sama?" Yuuki whispered, turning the doorknob with tentatively, going as slow as possible to avoid any creaks. "Okaa-sama, I'm sorry I went upstairs. I went really far upstairs. Is this what you call a tower Okaa-san?"

With the door fully open, her eyes focused on the being inside the room and her eyes widened. Inside, it was not her mother who was singing the lullaby, but rather a very pale lady with long flowing ivory hair which reached the floor. Her pale blue almost white kimono fanned out around her, causing her to almost look like an angel. She was sitting delicately on a stool, with her arms out on a contraption that Yuuki had never seen before. She was working with a sort of wheel and some thread, humming Yuuki's lullaby all the while. The twinkling of bells was heard as she slowly swayed her head to and fro to the song she sang. She seemed too focused on her work to notice Yuuki's entrance, and if she did, she did not acknowledge her. This was the first person out of her family that Yuuki had ever met.

"You're not Okaa-sama." Yuuki affirmed.

There was no response from the lady in white; she just continued doing her work.

Yuuki walked closer to the lady and the wooden machine, curiosity getting the better of her once more.

"What are you doing?" she asked, hoping this lady would answer her back.

The woman turned to face her, her lilac tinted eyes boring into Yuuki's and almost reaching into her soul. Her face was not cruel, nor was it kind, it seemed passive and almost depressed.

"I'm making some thread with this spinning wheel. Would you like to help me make some too?" A forced smile appeared on the woman's face, and Yuuki's young caring heart felt no other urge than to help her out.

* * *

Yeah. Cliffy. I know. After such a long update, I give you a cliffhanger. Anyways, I hope you've enjoyed reading it, and if you see any mistakes, you can point them out to me. I'd appreciate it if you reviewed, though I'm not forcing you to,and critisims are acceptable! THanks for reading! :)


	3. Sleeping Pureblood

Hello

I am superduperexteremely sorry for my lack of commitment into writing this fanfic, since recently I've been busy with a lot of work, along with forgetting about this story! I'm sorry! Anyways, I hope you like this chapter, I think this is the longest chapters I've ever written (to make up for my delayed update).

**Disclaimer**: I DO NOT OWN VAMPIRE KNIGHT! Gah, it would be awesome if I did though, but I don't have the money to buy the rights for it. And I don't think that I'd be able to make such an amazing plot as was Hino Matsuri-sensei has made! (Have you read the recent chapters? It's gone BRILLIANT!) ;P - OH! And I've used from quotes/text from the manga, from Volume 8, chapter 36-38 (?) and so if you see it, you know that I used it to make the story stay truer to the original plotline

Without further ado, onto the chapter!

~Katy

* * *

Chapter 3 : Sleeping Pureblood

"I can help you?" Yuuki asked, a confused smile playing on a face which tried to emit warmth and care to the somehow tortured being.

"Yes, you can really help me." The lady's eyes darted suspiciously around the room before resting upon the spinning wheel.

"I don't know if I can, I don't know how to work that thingy." Yuuki replied, as she childishly pointing towards the machine.

"Why don't you come over here and I'll tell you how to help me." The lady in white motioned to Yuuki and back towards the spinning wheel, trying to bring Yuuki closer.

Yuuki peered to the door behind her, fiddling with the hem of her shirtsleeve. The white lady in front of her seemed to pose no harm - at least that was what her rather helpful and caring instincts told her. Her rational 5 year old vampiric self was on high alert, an unknown being lay in front of her, a stranger was asking for help. The happiness of this depressed angel seemed to lie within the help of Yuuki and she could do something to help her achieve it. It was only so much that Yuuki's heart could take, and so she stepped forward into the darkness of no return.

The angel became nothing like an angel. Her eyes gleamed crimson. Long manicured nails that had once served as claws grabbed forward towards Yuuki's body. "Come closer. I won't bite." A jagged tooth smile appeared on her face.

* * *

The car mysteriously broke down 5 kilometers away from the Kuran property. It had been going at a law breaking speed of 240 kilometers per hour when somehow, the car gradually slowed down and fumes of smoke swiftly chased each other out of the hood of the Royce. While Haruka and Juuri were hyperventilating screaming to each other about the safety of their daughter and faulting one another for leaving her alone, Kaname calmly exited the vehicle and crossed his arms over his chest resting them there. The chauffeur exaggeratedly coughed and tried to fan the smoke away with his hat. An apologetic smile appeared on his face, and he produced an incomplete tool kit from the trunk of the car and began repairing any damages he could fix.

"I'm sorry Kaname-sama, I humbly beg of your forgiveness. Please, let me call another car to escort you home." The driver wiped his now greased hands over his gritty face. Before he even got an answer from his "master", he wiped his hands on a silk handkerchief, pulling out a phone from his pocket and walking away to make his call in private.

The car door slammed behind Kaname and he turned to look at Juuri's panting face. Her chest heaved up and down and her face was flushed red. A hand clutched her heart while the other held her husband's hand with white knuckles. Said husband had disheveled hair, a loosened jacket that lay haphazardly on his body and a face that held a murderous expression.

"It was to be expected." Kaname evenly spoke, "_He_ would have planned out everything before executing his 'perfect plan'."

"He is not killing my daughter." Haruka growled, eyes flashing from burgundy to scarlet and then crimson.

"He won't. Not without an audience. Which is us. He's just playing with us."

"Kaname, we have to get there now." Juuri gasped out loud, the fear of her daughter's safety causing her to lose all conscious thoughts.

"We aren't far, you could just transform and reach there in seconds, or just run over –" Kaname stopped as he watched his 'mother' pull from her husband's grasp and change into a storm of bats and fly out into the sunrise.

Kaname looked at his father and back at the driver, who had wandered off talking on the phone. "That's a new driver, right?"

"From my assumptions, he's a Council dog who was ordered to delay us." Haruka smiled cruelly as he realized Kaname's intention.

"So then it would be fine for me to –" Kaname began, cutting himself off to wave at the driver and grab his attention, who then turned his attention to his current employer. Kaname pointed a finger at the chauffeur, and his neck was violently pulled off his body grotesquely, splattering blood along the road. His body swayed to side before plunging onto the hard cement, his head tumbling alongside it down the hill of the road, scaring any pedestrians that happened to pass by. "Oops, well then Haruka, I think it's time to follow my mother and meet my _beloved_ uncle and give him a very warm welcome."

"A greeting very much like how you greeted the chauffeur?"

"I think he deserves a more special greeting than that. It should be one that he'll never forget." The evil grins appearing on both faces.

Haruka and Kaname morphed into a sea of bats and sped off into the distance towards their manor, where their sensitive ears heard a bloodcurdling scream coming from the western tower.

* * *

After one tentative step and another, Yuuki found herself at eye level with the now ravenous angel. Only about 50 centimeters away from each other, Yuuki felt her aura of greed seeping off her skin, and she shuddered. The lady held out her clawed hand towards the child, who delicately placed her hand trustingly, but cautiously, on hers. The lady's forced grin grew, until it seemed that her edges of her lips could stretch out farther than her ears, and she her eyes bore into the girl's irises.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" the apprehensive tone caused Yuuki to stiffen up, for it made her seem untrusting and immature – even if she was only five.

"Sure! I'm positive I can help you!" a pure smile placed on Yuuki's lips cause the lady's heart to break on the inside at what she was about to do to her. "Just tell me how!"

Looking back to the window sill into the shadows, the lady pulled out a jumbled mess of colored thread and positioned Yuuki's arms in front of her, parallel to each other at a 90 degree angle to the floor about shoulder width apart. She began to loop the thread around Yuuki's arms, back and forth, not tying her up, but rather making a spool of organized thread which would be used for other wicked purposes later when the time called for a child in binds. _He_ had instructed her to gain Yuuki's trust first, by actually doing something with the thread that seemed legitimate to a five year old. Yuuki's eyes followed the lady's hands entranced as she continued to wind the string around her, forming an oval around her arms. When the angel had accomplished this act, she placed the spool of thread behind her and pulled out another disorganized jumble. Yuuki was ready this time, her slightly sore arms in position, but the lady shook her head.

"Yuuki-chan, do you have good eyesight?"

An enthusiastic nod came from the young one.

"I'm getting old and my eyesight is starting to fail me. Can you help me just one more time?"

An enthusiastic nod came from the young one once more, her eyes twinkling at the bright golden thread.

"See Yuuki-chan, do you see that needle over there?" the lady pointed at a thin object in the middle of the spinning wheel, gleaming from the sunlight that trickled from the window. "I need you to put this thread into the teeny little hole that's at the tip of the needle. It has to go through the needle and onto the other side. When you've done that, give me back the thread."

Yuuki moved closer to the contraption, leaning her head towards the needle. She squinted her eyes and there, she saw it, a hole at the tip of the needle, just like she said. She took the thread from the lady's cold hands and inspected it. It was thin and shiny, but it seemed too big for the needle. After mentally shrugging, she took a step forward and brought herself eye level with the needle, placing her hand much too quickly on the sharp object.

"Ouch!"

She looked at the finger to the smallest drop of blood at the tip. It glistened in sun rays, bringing back the feeling of uncontrollable hunger within the depths of her throat. After carefully licking off her finger, she noticed that she had stained the precious thread, and she frowned. Turning around to the lady she was helping, her eyes widened at the change in the angel.

Long gone was the angel she saw before. There was no more hiding to be found once Yuuki's blood had surfaced. While she hid her canines and controlled her eyes before, this time, it was all released. Shizuka had come to the Kuran manor for one purpose and one purpose alone; there was no point in drawing it out, wasting her precious time, even if she did live for eternity. She would get Yuuki, and all her suffering would be over. It was only one girl for her freedom. One measly little girl for a lifetime out in open fields and far from cages.

Rough hands clawed into Yuuki's fragile body and bit into her skin, causing her to whimper. Lilac morphed dangerously into blood colored. The room unexpectedly turned a shade darker, and then deeper shade, as if to block out any sunlight from catching the deed Shizuka was doing. Jagged teeth exposed, clearly showing Yuuki what trap she had fallen into, and traumatizing her first ever encounter with strangers. Shizuka stood up, dragging Yuuki along with her, towards the window. The plan was to drop Yuuki out of the window where she would be caught by _him _and have her parents watch as he tortured her, but even Shizuka was not that cruel throwing a child out of a window, she had better means of still allowing her freedom and not making Yuuki have a phobia of heights. She placed her hand over Yuuki's face, completely covering her eyesight and scent, blocking two of her senses, trying to knock out her unconscious for a short period.

When Yuuki's mind felt the slight probe of Shizuka's, Yuuki screamed. Her instincts cried out for anybody's help. The sound of it echoed in the bare room and flew out of the window.

And that's when Juuri came flying into the room, feet first, kicking Shizuka. Shizuka was thrown across the room, hitting the wall on the other side and causing dust to stir up quite heavily in the unkempt tower. Juuri rushed towards her precious daughter who was on the verge of tears, but trying to stay strong. She pulled Yuuki into her embrace, sending all waves of motherly warmth to calm her down, but before Yuuki was completely comforted, Shizuka was back up and ready to unleash her rage. Juuri turned around to face Shizuka, whose body stance was ready for a battle.

Shizuka's eyes flicked upwards, sending the spinning wheel hurling at a speed a human's eyes could not follow towards Juuri and Yuuki, but Juuri raised up her hand and the contraption landed softly on the floor. Noting her failure, Shizuka ran up to Juuri, deciding that fists and physical pain would end Juuri's resistance. In a blink of an eye, Juuri raised her right arm and blocked the blow, sweeping her left arm up to jab Shizuka in the stomach. Shizuka stumbled backwards, distracted, and Juuri seized the moment to thrust Shizuka into the wall, caging her neck with her palm and Shizuka's arms awkwardly above her head.

She hissed in Juuri's face, baring her fangs and squinting her eyes in anger.

"Why? Why did you break the promise?" Juuri howled, causing Shizuka to flinch.

"Why should I even tell you anything?" she retaliated.

"Because, I will kill you if you don't."

Juuri's eyes told no lies, and Shizuka sighed, "Your daughter is that special that you would commit the worst crime in vampire history? How special she is, to have such a loving family." Looking back at Yuuki, she noticed how frightened the girl was, shivering and resting against the wall, staring at the violence that was just displayed by her mother and aunt.

"I'll give you all the answers, just let me go and I swear on my life, I won't harm her." Shizuka admitted defeat.

Looking for any falsehood and trusting Shizuka one last time, Juuri released her hold on Shizuka to hold onto her daughter and judge Shizuka. "Go on, why did you break the promise?"

"Why didn't you just marry him, instead of having _me_ marry _him_?" Shizuka cried, burying her face in her hands.

"Excuse me?"

"Do you know what peace would be in this world if you had just married him? What violence would have never been created? Do you know what monster you created because you chose Haruka?"

"I did not love Rido like that, he was just a brother to me; Haruka is the one I love."

"Why don't you forget about your stupid love for once you selfish, conceited lady!"

Taken back, Juuri gaped at her with wide eyes. She had never been insulted this way before. No one would ever insult a pureblood straight to their face, much less another pureblood.

"Do you know what torture I've had to put with, what madness I had to see with my two eyes, the anger and insanity of your brother I've seen? And I'm just engaged with him!" Shizuka threw her arms in the air in frustration, the chiming of her bells as uncontrollable as her emotions. She paced around the room emphasizing her words with her body. "And why was I engaged to him you ask? Well, who suggested that the Hiou and Kuran families finally combine? Oh yes, your precious Haruka, our "king". I've seen _his _plans for the future, seen what _he _wants to do with the world, and _he's_ capable of doing so, the Council is on _his_ side." She stopped and wrapped her arms around her body. "But _he_ promised me a life without _him_, a lifetime of peace, a lifetime of freedom, as long as I brought your stupid daughter to _him_. _He_ promised to break off this engagement to him, and do you know the cage he has been keeping me in? This is the first time in five years I have seen sky and sunlight." Shizuka reached her arms out to catch the sunlight and turned her arm to and fro to delight in the warmth she had sorely missed. "I need this, Juuri, I couldn't keep that insignificant little promise when it meant my freedom if I broke the promise. I just couldn't. So I gave him your new address, and he devised a plan, making sure that I was involved in it and once its over, he'll forget about me, and I can do whatever I want.

"I'm not sorry, you have to accept the fact that he will win."

Yuuki looked up to her mother in confusion, not understanding the why the angel turned demon was scared. Juuri gave a daughter one glance before responding to Shizuka. "You call me a selfish lady? How am I selfish for caring about my family, is it more selfish to ruin all the vampire lives allowing Rido to conquer, or to care about one's freedom. And how do you know we were not trying to stop him? My family have tried everything we can to stop Rido, but, he was untraceable, and someone very much like you did not come up to us and tell us his location. If you had sent a message to us, Haruka and Kaname would've ended his life years ago." She sighed, "I can see why you desire to get away from him; that is the exact reason I did not marry him in the first place. I knew what sort of life he would fall into, and I wanted no part in it. I did not want to raise my children around a father like him, and I did not want to love a monster. However hard he tried, I could not and would not love him."

Tears fell down the cheeks of Shizuka, glistening in the sunlit room. The women acknowledge the fact that they both felt the mistreatment of Rido and did not want others to feel it too.

Gazing into the sky towards two flying beings in the distance, Juuri whispered an apology before facing Shizuka head on. "Shizuka, I have a deal, but you better promise with your life that I have your word and you will carry out what the deal acquires. You cannot back out and you have to treat this promise as though it is your life on the line."

Surprised, Shizuka eyes met Juuri's determined ones and she nodded her head.

* * *

It was very easy spotting Rido.

There was no need of tracking his scent; he was languidly sprawled on the outside stairs blocking the entrance to the Kuran Manor. His wore his standard tattered clothes and his standard smirk. The first rays of sunlight reflected from the hunter's sword that he had managed to steal, although it lay by his side untouched and not harming him. While one hand held his cheek, the other tapped his claws on the steps illustrating his boredom and lack of patience. He looked up as Kaname and Haruka transformed back into their normal figures, both running forward until they had reached 10 meters of him.

"I've come to get your princess, who you've been so cleverly hiding from me." Rido's grin widened, standing up and dusting off his coat.

"You are not taking my children away from me again!" Haruka screamed, sending forth a ball of angered energy at Rido, who sidestepped and began cleaning his claws.

"You do know the outcome of all of this, don't you Haruka?" Rido taunted, with raised arms he snapped his fingers.

It was almost as if Kaname and Haruka had known all along, as the lower class vampires who had sworn their lives to the Council came out of hiding. Heads of vampires walked out of the Kuran Manor, while other came up from the forest in front of the Manor and circled Haruka and Kaname. Their eyes red with hate and bloodlust, while Level Es thrashed about behind them, held in place by collars that bit around their necks and chains held by Level C and D vampires. It seemed as though Rido had conjured about two hundred vampires for his bidding. A group of impatient vampires ran out of the circle at the two Purebloods, but Kaname turned around to face them. With only the slight change in his eye, the veins on the necks of ten vampires burst and their heads tore off their bodies.

Haruka faced a Level C vampire to the right of Rido. "You are all henchmen to the Council."

"Oh little brother, was it not you who advised the Council to incarcerate me? While you have kept your distance with the Council, I have remained very good friends with them, why, they didn't mind letting me free!" Sniggers erupted from the more intelligent vampires around them.

"I was protecting my family; Yuuki will never be in your hands."

"What a pity. For if I remember carefully, I had promised to take her while you were watching me kill her." A finger tapped lightly on his chin. "I do think I may have to break a part of my promise, I feel as though killing you now would be far more efficient and worthwhile, seeing as all my comrades present desire your death."

As Rido took a step down closer to his brother and nephew, shock went to his servants. Kaname went in front of Haruka and threw his hand forwards, causing Rido's head to rip off. It hung together with his body by several strings of vein and artery, but it dangled at the back of his neck. His body crashed in front on him, skidding down the steps leaving a trail of blood. But already Rido's vampiric healing powers set into motion with muscles beginning to regenerate and arteries joining back to the bloodstream.

"I shall go protect Yuuki. You will keep Rido and his servants busy until I get back." Kaname commanded, sprinting up the stairs slaughtering any vampire that got into his way.

Haruka stared at his "son" running off into the darkness of his manor. From behind him, he sensed several lower classed vampires edging closer, and Haruka sighed, raising his arms and tearing a insignificant head off its body.

* * *

"Are you sure this will work?"

"This is my life on the line too."

"You're willing to risk your life."

"Of course."

"But, is it worth it?"

"Yes, my daughter is worth it."

Yuuki's eyes darted back and forth the two pureblooded women as the air tensed with anxiety from their speech. Her brain couldn't really understand what exactly was at stake right now; she was busy playing with a spool of thread when she decided that the women's frightened but determined banter would be more exciting. The women faced each other, they were in touching distance if they so wished to reach out, but the auras emitted from the both of them demonstrated their

"And how will my wounds be real?" Shizuka asked, a hint of fear in her eyes from any future pain that may happen.

Juuri darted forwards, claws out, and ripped through flesh muscle, causing a forearm length wound to appear on Shizuka's stomach. Another flash of white and another wound lay zigzagged on her arm. While her body healed the gashes in mere seconds, the stains on her kimono and the slashes on her clothes would show that she had struggled to gain the upper hand. "They are real. That's how."

"Let me repeat this again, you will run away from this room, and I will run away from this room, and we'll both escape without Rido ever thinking that I helped you escape?"

"Yes, that is the plan."

"What will you do to Yuuki so that Rido can't find her?"

"Her vampire self will be put to sleep. No harm will be done to you, as long as you play your part." Juuri threatened.

"Oka-sama, can we go see oni-sama now?" Yuuki asked, tugging on the hem of her mother's dress. "I can feel him outside."

The pureblood women's eyes darted to the door and back at the frail pureblood princess. They both sensed the time was drawing near, and they couldn't stop this from not happening. Rido was to be killed and stopped, and today was the day his life should end. If anything, they both knew that there was nobody present that could kill Rido today, as desperately as Haruka and Kaname desired for his death, they would not be the destroyer of chaos-maker to the vampire world.

"Yes, let's go see your oni-sama. Yuuki, will you go stay outside and find him first?" With a jubilant grin on Yuuki's face, she was off finding Kaname. Juuri turned back to Shizuka and clicked her nails. "I'm sorry for this Shizuka-san, but you have to be really injured. Those petty cuts I gave you will not suffice to let you out of Rido's anger."

Shizuka nodded, standing up straight and proud, like the pureblood she was. Juuri darted forth, slamming her hand to Shizuka's face, sending both of the women crashing into the wall. Shizuka started chuckling, but stopped as she felt Juuri's hands pull at her hair and beat her head against the wall repeatedly. Black dots formed at the corner of her eyes, but she did not struggle to stop them. Almost losing consciousness, Shizuka screamed as a searing pain in her left leg shot up her body when Juuri twisted her leg into impossible ways, tearing the bone messily off its joint at the knee and tore her ligaments. Juuri winced at the satisfying crunch as her first collided with Shizuka's nose, sending blood splattering on her hand. Right before Shizuka's body began healing and her mind began losing consciousness, Juuri whispered an apology before standing up and locking the door to the room.

Outside, Kaname held Yuuki in his arms, slightly swaying back and forth. His hands covered Yuuki's sensitive ears, blocking out Shizuka's screams from inside the room. Yuuki struggled to get out of his grasp and gasped out as he let go of her. The noises from inside had stopped, and Kaname could hear Juuri's footsteps draw nearer. He could feel Juuri's plan oozing out of her skin and although it would mean Yuuki's sadness, he agreed to her plans. Once Juuri locked the door to the tower, Yuuki ran over to her mother in fear.

"Okaa- sama, why do I smell Otou-sama's blood? Okaa-sama! I feel something scary outside!" she clung onto her mother's clothes, tears forming the corner of her eyes.

"Kaname, please tell Haruka that I love him, and that I hope he agrees to the decision I've made." Juuri whispered. Letting go of Yuuki's embrace, she walked up to Kaname and hugged him, turning his face up to hers and placing a delicate kiss on his cheek. "Although you are not really my son, thank you for everything. Please keep taking care of Yuuki."

Juuri picked Yuuki up, carrying her baby as she had years before. Yuuki thrashed about, arms reaching out to Kaname, violent tears sprung from her eyes.

"Okaa-sama where are we going?" Yuuki's eyes watched Kaname walk back into the battlefield, while she was moving away from him step by step. "Onii-sama where are you going? Kaname-oni-sama? Kaname!"

Juuri walked them down the stairs of the tower, past all the antiques and formal furniture that lay with a coat of dust untouched. She paused by the main entranced to drop a note she had scribbled on in the tower and resumed her journey. Down the stairs that had first intrigued Yuuki. Past the bedrooms and halls that Yuuki could familiarize with. The clack of Juuri's heels was unheard through the echoes of anguish reverberating off the walls; all coming from Yuuki's confused and frightened young head. Juuri took them past halls and doors which Yuuki had never seen, even in her exploration which had been only a few hours before. Down they went, farther and farther down, the walls began losing their sense of familiarity and sense of home-ness, and they became barer as they passed. They walked through an underground tunnel lit by everlasting torches, where the scent of soil knocked their senses.

Finally, Juuri opened a door three times her height and about ten times wider than she. The room they had entered felt ancient but well kept, although it seemed as though nobody had entered in a millennium. By this point, Yuuki's wailing had died down due to curiosity, and Juuri placed her daughter back on her own feet. She held her hand and continued the last bit of their journey, and opened one last door.

Behind this last door was a fully furnished bedroom. It was lavish in its decoration, as all pureblood bedrooms, with a four poster bed that hung crimson curtains on its rails. The bed sheets and covers were made out of silk, and contrasted the curtains by being pure white. An elaborately carved wooden stool sat beside the king sized bed. From a mahogany wardrobe in front of the bed, Juuri produced a white lace sleeping gown much too big for Yuuki. It appeared to be the same size as Juuri's body, but Yuuki was forced into the oversized clothing, with her feet not appearing on the other end of the dress, and the dresses arms dangling onto the floor. Juuri picked Yuuki up and arranged her comfortably on the bed, under the covers. Juuri brought the stool closer to her daughter and sat on it.

"Okaa-sama?" Yuuki's uncertainty of the situation was expressed in her voice.

"Yuuki, I am going to make you go to sleep. When you wake up, don't be scared, I won't be there to help you. But remember that your okaa-sama loves you very much." Juuri spoke, kissing her daughter on her forehead one last time, as she held her daughter's hands. "Just lie down Yuuki, it won't hurt."

As Yuuki laid her head on the pillow, she watched blood begin to drip off her mother's head onto the white sheets. In alarm, she wanted to sit up, but sense of sleep and tiredness claimed her head. She slowly felt the warmth of her mother's hand slowly fade as she was trapped into sleep. Soon, Yuuki's eyes shut itself until it was destined to be open again, the scent of her mother wafted in the air as ashes sprinkled the white sheets and the stool, while Yuuki's small hands lay on her stomach still clasping an invisible object. The time when Yuuki's eyes would be opened again would occur when Rido's time was ending and her protector deemed it necessary to wake her up.

But there was another factor in the air which Juuri did not forget about. A strand of Yuuki's soul lifted into the air and sped out into the night sky, called out by her own blood.

But except for that, the rest of her body slept.

* * *

"Are you not giving up?" Haruka shouted, only a handful of vampires were left in his massacre.

A battle cry was heard from the lower vampires, answering his questions. They ran at him, claws at the ready, eyes full of hate, only to be killed mercilessly by a protective father. That was three that had charged at him. There were still about three left from the two hundred that Rido had brought. Haruka shook off the excess blood of his hands, eyes threatening any of those that came near to him. Rido was currently still regenerating from Haruka's previous attack on his head, but this time, he was drawing energy from the carcasses of Haruka's attacks, and harnessing it.

"Oh dear little brother, I think it's time we ended this, don't you think so?" Rido sneered as the lips on his face began to form. Sooner than expected, his neck attached back onto his body, and Rido stood up straight. He picked up the vampire hunter sword that lay by his side but Haruka had formed a monster made out of the ashes of Rido's supporters and made them charge at their master. The monster latched itself back onto Rido's head, completely shredding it into a million little pieces. The monster's mouth soon fastened itself to the rest of Rido's body, tearing bits and pieces of his limbs with its fangs.

That was when Kaname had run out of the manor, panting heavily. "Haruka!" he ran past Rido's deformed body to his father, who was wiping blood off his face. "Haruka! No!"

Right before Rido's head had been devoured by the monster Haruka had created, Rido had thrown the vampire hunter sword at Haruka, reaching its destination. The sword lay embedded in Haruka's chest, with precious pureblood soaking into his clothes and onto the already bloodstained ground. Haruka pulled it out of his chest, holding onto its hilt which sent shocks of electricity to his pureblooded vampiric body. Kaname stood in front of Rido, protecting his father.

"Stay back father, it is my duty to destroy Rido. Please don't dirty your hands with his blood; I am to the one to kill him." Kaname shouted, trying to defend his father.

"Kaname, please, stop it. Please don't destroy my pride as a parent my protecting me." Haruka whispered into Kaname's ears, bringing his arms to encase Kaname in a fatherly embrace.

"Haruka! The sword hit your heart?" Kaname cried, turning back to face his 'father'. "No, it wasn't supposed to!"

"It's alright Kaname, no matter what we've been through; you'll always be my child." The first signs of cracks appeared on Haruka's face as he tried to smile.

"Juuri says sorry. She loves you, and asks for your approval for her decision." Kaname spoke, an evenness unlike any child present in his voice. With a slight grin from Haruka and a nod, he shattered into a million little pieces of glistening ash.

With anger fueled in his eyes, Kaname reached out to the hunter's sword and picked it up. Glancing back at the spot that Haruka had died, Kaname took at step forwards, addressing the evil in front of him "Now that I have the hunter's sword Rido, I can completely stop your ability of healing and finally kill you. Even though I desire for you to have a torturous death, I will kill you now to save Yuuki."

He charged at Rido, placing two hands at the sword's hilt and bringing it up to pierce Rido's heart. But an inch before it pierced his skin, a force field-like barrier surrounded Rido's body, preventing any harm to his body.

Rido cackled like the animal he was with his misshapen mouth. "Even if you try to kill me, you will never be able to strike the killing blow, Kaname! And even if you gain your original strength, you still will be unable to kill me!" he slumped forward in vain attempts to grab Kaname. "I will come back and get my Yuuki, and you will be there watching me drain the thickest Kuran blood!"

Crimson eyes vivid with hatred and power, Kaname glared at the monstrosity that was his descendent. Striking the hunter's sword to the ground, Kaname dusted off his hands before pointing a single finger at Rido. "It was a miscalculation for my part for someone the likes of you to be born." There was a single shift in the air and Rido's blood splattered all corners of the snow, bits and pieces of his flesh arranged in a chaotic mess at the front entrance of the Kuran Manor. In his power, Kaname had heartlessly killed off the remaining untrustworthy vampires that had dared follow Rido. "Until the time comes, I will find a way to destroy you before you place a finger on Yuuki. But before that, you will lie low."

Kaname smelt the air for a sign a Yuuki, but there was none. Juuri had followed through with her plan, and there was now no way for anybody to find the Pureblood Princess even if they tried too. But, Juuri had not told him where he would be able to find Yuuki when she needed to be awaken, so he dashed back into the Kuran manor, jumping over Rido's muscle and bone, skipping steps, towards the entrance of the Manor where he had spotted a scrap of white paper that Juuri had dropped on her way in hiding Yuuki.

Cleaning off the blood on his hands to pick up the untarnished paper, he read the contents and sighed.

_She can be found at the place that you truly belong Kaname. Cross has her human body. Protect her and wake her up when it's safe._

* * *

Kaien Cross sat on the floor of his porch, watching the sun rise behind the untamed forest that lay behind his backyard. In his hand was a vial of blood and in the other hand lay a crumpled piece of paper, the message coming from an old friend who he had loved and he now presumed had died in protecting her daughter. It was odd that a Pureblood like her had trusted him with something so big, as he was a vampire hunter, one of the best among his generation. He had been told of her plans of sacrifice and of protection years before, when the first signs of threat from Rido had occurred, but he never thought that she would see her plans of selflessness come true.

It was he who suggested protecting the Pureblood Princess. For he knew that someday he would have to play a role in eliminating Rido, and he thought of no better way of aiding those who wanted him dead, then by protecting someone and not actually killing.

He heard a shuffle in the snow and he head whipped towards the sound. Within the mounds of white lay a small tuff of dark chocolate hair, snow-white skin, and a small frail body. He could see it was a girl, whose uncanny features bore similarity to Juuri. He sighed, and sensed in the air that it was her daughter, but not exactly her daughter.

Juuri had explained to him that when she sacrificed herself so that her daughter would be put in a deep sleep, a part of her soul would form a human body with a human mind and would roam the Earth so that when the Pureblood body wanted to awaken, the human body and soul would go back into the Pureblood body and the vampire would reawaken without any confusion about the modern day and how to live in the century they had woken up in. The problem was, this human form had the strength of a human, and any outside force that harmed the human form would also harm the vampire form sleeping. That was the reason why many Purebloods decided in just sleeping, rather than having a human form walk the Earth. Along with that, Juuri had also put it upon herself to seal all of Yuuki's vampiric memories, so Yuuki now was a human without any knowledge of vampires.

Kaien Cross got up from where he sat and walked over to the girl, squatting down to her level in the snow and looking into her brown eyes. The child had a vacant expression, hinting at a bit of fear, but not really expressing any emotion. She wore clothes much too big for her for her body, and it lay behind her like a train of a wedding dress. Her dark chocolate locks fanned her face and reached until her waist, covering most of her front and backsides. She got on her knees and reached up, grabbing hold of the bottle of crimson liquid.

"My name is Kaien Cross, but you're going to call me Otou-san." Kaien smiled, completely changing his demeanor to suit the young child's innocence. "Where did you come from?"

The girl did not move, she looked straight into Kaien's eyes, almost reaching into his soul.

"Ahh, well then, let me bring you inside. It's really cold outside." He gently picked her up from the snow and walked into his house, placing her on a couch close to a fireplace. She did not struggle against him, she just kept the same vacant expression as he carried her into his home. "Lemme go find some clothes for you, that's all wet and big on you." He paused and looked at her thoughtfully. "I think I'll name you Yuuki, I'll protect you from now on!" he replied cheerfully before leaving the room to go find some child-sized clothes that Juuri had told him to buy.

But Yuuki just stared into the fire emotionless, wondering what in the world she seemed to be forgetting.

* * *

I hope you'd like it! :) Anyways, I do hope to update soon, but seeing as I am currently attending a MUN conference this weekend, it will take some time (though not as long as this last update). My spring break is starting soon, and I hope it get it up by then/during the spring break. I would be nice for you, as a reader, to give me a couple minutes a review! It does help my writing and ultimately your enjoyment, and I don't mind critiquing! :) Thanks for reading, I hope you enjoyed!


	4. Human Days

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Vampire Knight, but I do own my ideas. Quotes and some scenes have been taken from some Vampire Knight volumes (particularly 2) and are used in this chapter if you recognize anything. Fanfiction is a way of expression a fan's love for their fandom, so no way could I be stealing Vampire Knight or anything owned by Matsuri Hino.

* * *

Chapter 4: Human Days

She ran across the clearing into the safety of the woods.

It was not supposed to be like this.

The cold bite of the snow hit her feet without recognition in her mind. Her only thought was to get away. And to get away quickly.

Her deal with Juuri was for her to be appear dead to everyone, to have real wounds and completely lose consciousness so that when Rido's minions came in tow, they would ignore her, believing she was dead.

Would she have agreed to Juuri's proposition if she knew the bat form of Rido's fragmented soul was in the room, listening to them and watching them plan the whole time?

No. She would not have.

The moment she regained consciousness, filthy hands grabbed out at her, forcing her into submission. Her initial shock at the scent of Haruka and Juuri's death was replaced with the terrible stench of her fiancé's level E vampires clawing at her. Hiou Shizuka was not one to be tamed. It was the nature of Purebloods to not be tamed and what a strong animalistic sense Shizuka had.

As their blood stained hands reached out for her, she destroyed them with a single burst of power. They splattered all around the room of the tower, giving Shizuka only moments of freedom before the second batch of level Es came into the room to bring her into exile. She jumped out of the window, her only escape route, and angled herself to fall as far away from the mansion as possible. She broke into a run as she landed gracefully from 30 meters in the air, seeing the disguise of the forest as her only escape. She knew not where the border between the Kuran land and the outside world lay, but she had to get away from everything in Rido's control.

She knew the moment she woke that Rido had known of her disobedience. The level Es were the symbol of Haruka and Juuri's failure of Rido's death. If he wasn't dead, then she would spend eternity begging _she_ was dead.

Rido would rise again, with his overbearing dominance that brought Shizuka helplessly on her knees wishing to fiancé's insanity. But before he would try to ruin the Kuran blood, Shizuka would be kept a prisoner once more. Shizua had finally tasted the sweet flavor of freedom from Rido, and she never wanted it to end.

She would definitely defeat his subordinates to the sweetness of liberty.

That was why she stopped, and turned around with the last bit of bravery in her soul, facing Rido's lackeys.

But the moment she did, a net came over her whole body, encircling her with vampire hunter wards.

* * *

It wasn't as if Kaname wanted to leave, it was mandatory he did so to protect his loved one.

Having arrived at Cross' property in a matter of moments after the battle against Rido, he was able to glimpse Yuuki's current frail human body entering her new home. Hidden behind a oak among the sea of trees in the forest, he peered at her delicate form, anguished at the costs taken by her parents. Without her vampiric abilities, she wouldn't have been able to even notice that he was in the perimeter, but Kaien caught his eye. Ushering Yuuki into the warm house, Kaien nodded in acknowledgement to Kaname before shutting the back door and leaving him alone as he truly would be for the years to come.

He leaned against the trunk of the majestic oak tree and sighed. This was what emptiness felt like.

Standing tall as status and nobility enforced him to act, he dusted off some innocent snowflakes that had rested upon his shoulders and calmly walked towards the front entrance of the legendary vampire hunter's home. It was a quaint place, concealed by the forest surrounding it with cottage-like features of freshly cut logs stacked in the corner and smoke that escaped from a stoned chimney. It was two stories high, and although it was not a palace or anything as regal as the Kuran Mansion, it was comfortable, with a decent amount of space. With great hesitation, Kaname knocked on the door, firmly and loudly. In a matter of moments, Kaien opened his door and greeted the pureblood somberly.

"She is safe with me." Kaien stated, escorting Kaname into his home and hanging his trench coat on a coat rack looming in the corner.

That was all Kaname needed to hear for the knot in his chest to disappear.

"But you do not know that for sure." He argued.

Glancing at a locked door by the front entrance, and back at Kanane, Kaien replied "If need be, I have my weapons."

"Are you as strong as you were in the past?" Kaname retaliated evenly, "Weapons can do no harm if the user cannot wield its power."

"I hope you can trust me and my power as your mother did." Kaien responded, guiding Kaname into the living room.

In addition to the coziness of the exterior, the interior greatly outdid the warmth radiated from the outside. It was a three bedroom abode with more than enough space to raise dear young Yuuki. To the left led to the staircase and the bedrooms above, while to the right, it continued to a dining room and a kitchen. The furniture of Kaien's home was mainly wooden, carved and polished, and possibly handmade by him. It was old fashioned and did not follow the minimalistic black and white current style. His home emitted a sense of security that the upper levels of the Kuran Mansion never felt throughout the course of Yuuki's stay. Looking forward, Kaname was greeted with warm licks of fire, begging to be released from its hold in the fireplace. The centerpiece of the room was the hearth, with leather couches draped with blankets circling the fire. Obscuring his view of the whole fire was a petite body, huddled in the middle, and its back to him. Without a doubt, it was Yuuki.

She was wrapped in a shawl that trailed on the floor in a circle around her. She sat on a thick rug, with her arms embracing her knees keeping them close to her chest as her bare feet pointed towards the flames. She tugged the thick cloth around her before raising her arms and greeting her frigid fingers with heat. Kaname took no notice of the ornaments hanging on the wall, or the texture and workmanship of the furniture. He strode to Yuuki, gently sitting down beside her and brought her hands into his.

She turned to look at him. Internally, he gasped. Those eyes once filled with tenderness and love was now filled with emptiness. There was no emotion whatsoever. It was true; she did not know who he was. Better yet, she did not know who _she_ was. All her memories had been erased. He brought her hands in his and she watched unmoved as he placed each hand on either side of his face and breathed in the scent of her wrists. As he expected, the traces of her vampiric blood had eased to almost nothing, but when a Pureblood was in this proximity to her skin, one could notice the peculiarity of her blood. Even so, her blood tempted and called him to commit acts in which he would never do without her consent. His eyes momentarily turned crimson. The blood circulating through her veins was his definition of desire.

Tearing his gaze from the veins protruding against her skin, Kaname finally gave her whole body a clear look. Underneath the oversized brown shawl, she wore a laced dress fit for a young woman. It was apparent that this was the garment the hidden Yuuki was wearing. Peering at its large size, Kaname deemed that she would have to been in her teen years before he had to wake her up. Calculating the destruction upon Rido's body, he estimated that it would take his uncle's body to regenerate in about a decade, leaving Yuuki at 16. The promised age of her death by Rido.

Yuuki shivered, and pulled her arms out of Kanames and thrust them to the direction of the flames' warmth. Sighing, Kaname crouched and placed one arm under her legs, and the other supporting her back, and lifted her up into his hold. Emotionlessly, Yuuki stayed put as he stood up and walked towards the direction of the stairs.

"Oh! Kaname-kun!" Kaien's voice broke Kaname and Yuuki's silence. He had walked out of the kitchen carrying a tray with three steaming mugs of tea and some biscuits.

"I trust you had already prepared her wardrobe? Her human body will catch hypothermia in these soaking clothes." Kaname answered looking down at the white dress.

"Her room is upstairs, first right." Noticing Yuuki's eyes following their exchange, Kaien spoke, "She doesn't complain with you holding her?"

"She seems indifferent about everything. She hasn't spoken a word to me yet." With that, he glided up the stairs leaving Kaien to act as a good host and set the tea on the coffee table.

Kaname settled Yuuki on the twin size mattress before rummaging through the closet in search of decent attire to clothe Yuuki in. She looked around the room, from the paintings of flowers hanging on the wall, to the work desk and lamp on her left, before settling her eyes on the window behind her. Twisting her body around, Yuuki crawled over to the glass pane and stared at the flakes of snow descending from the sky. Transfixed by the weather, she hadn't noticed Kaname staring at her as intently as she did with the snow.

He took away the shawl covering her body with ease. She did not protest. Going to the hem of her dress, he pulled it up, and took off the rest of her undergarments. It was as if she was an infant with some intelligence, seeing that she brought up her arms and helped him with the process of changing her clothes. Kaname kept a bare face, with no hints of embarrassment when he replaced her exposed body with a fresh pair of underwear, a camisole, and a turtleneck, long sleeved shirt, and modest knee length skirt. He helped pull on thick black stockings to insulate her legs, and tickled the bottom of her feet. This caused a reaction, and she kicked her legs out of his hold and stifled a laugh. Her eyes twinkled with ease and she stared calmly at Kaname.

"My dear Yuuki, do you remember who I am?" Kaname spoke, hoping his devotion for her poured out in his diction.

With a shake of her head, she sat crossed legged on the bed making more room for him to sit.

"My name is Kaname, and I promised you that I will always protect you." He leaned back onto the bed, and Yuuki peered down at him "If anything happens and you need somebody to talk to, I'll be here. Though I can't stay with you all the time, I'll be in your heart." He placed one hand over his chest, and the other over Yuuki's. A light tinge of pink scatter across her face, "If Cross is annoying, you can call me and I'll come as fast as I can." He smiled a smile only for her before reaching out and fiddling with the tips of her hair.

She gazed innocently at him, running a hand through his locks of hair.

"Someday, I'll tell you the truth, but for now, you have to stay here. That's the only way I can protect you until I'm strong enough and capable enough to harness all the powers I've inherited as a Pureblood." He widened his smile, and for the first time, Yuuki noticed his fangs. Untangling her fingers from his locks, she reached out to inspect and poke the sharp teeth.

"I'm a vampire Yuuki. You're a human." His heart shattered as he uttered those words. "My food is blood, and you have plenty of it."

Alarmed, she drew back her hand swiftly, clutching it to her bosom. Kaname propped himself up on an elbow, and took her hand into his. "But I will never intend to harm you. That is another promise."

"Kaname-kun! Yuuki-chan!" Kaien called from below. "What's taking so long?" he paused, and his voice suddenly sped up, "Are you okay? Is anybody hurt? Should I get a first-aid? Kaname-kun! You're not supposed to take her blood!" bounding up the stairs, Kaien thrust open the door to see Yuuki curled up in the corner of her bed and Kaname tenderly reaching out towards her. "Kaname-kun! What did you do?"

"I haven't done anything to her. I just told her I was a vampire." Kaname responded. "I think I'll leave now."

He got up from the bed, gazing at Yuuki all the while. After ruffling the top of her hair with his hand, he twisted around and took a step away from her. Immediately, he felt a tug at his sleeve and turned saw the delicate hand that was holding onto him. Yuuki met his gaze. With understanding, Kaname lifted Yuuki off the bed and into his arms. Snuggling her face into the warmth of his neck and wrapping her arms and legs across his body, Kaname rubbed her back tenderly.

"I won't go yet." Kaname comforted, "Cross, I'll have a cup of tea before I leave."

* * *

She was roughly brought to her knees, the net becoming tighter and tighter, stinging her all the while. She looked up at the level Es surrounding her and came face to face with Rido's main subordinate, the man who had aided in Rido's escape.

"_Ichiou,"_ She growled with pulsing venom. She launched herself at him, only to be stung with the wards made by vampire hunters. "How dare you treat a Pureblood in this manner!"

The regal old man readjusted the blazer of his suit and calmly circled the net which Shizuka was caged in. He stroked his beard before commenting, "It is a wonder how some vampire hunter weapon have weaknesses. For example, take this net which we have stolen: the handle for the net does not harm us vampires in any way. It's almost as if the hunters are encouraging us to destroy each other." He chuckled as Shizuka snarled at him.

He continued on, "My, my, my Shizuka. A Pureblood defying another Pureblood? Were you encouraging Rido-sama's death?"

She stayed silent as he began to circle her like a vulture. He sneered at the submissive position that he had brought her into.

"Rest assured, Rido is not dead." He halted in front of her, "it will take some time, but he will regenerate back into his true form. His son will also prove to be useful." Shizuka glanced suspiciously, "His bastard son, the Shiki. Ah! You did not know of it? As you were unwilling to be impregnated, he took matters into his own hands to conceive an heir.

"In the meantime, why don't we take you back to your cage?"

* * *

In the living room, Yuuki took her spot on the floor in front of the fireplace while Kaien and Kaname sat behind her on the plush sofas sipping warm mugs of jasmine tea. Both of their attentions were on Yuuki, the topic of their conversation.

Kaien started, "My condolences, Kaname. Juuri-san and Haruka-san were close friends of mine."

"What must be done had to be done. Their sacrifice will not be in vain. Rido will be killed before he lays a single finger on Yuuki."

"Rido." Kaien tasted the name of his enemy on his tongue, "What of his remains?

"His minions, the Level E's and the Council, have collected his body parts. It's only a matter of time before he is whole again." Kaname clarified.

"In that time, we will be prepared." Kaien declared. "Kaname-kun, why don't you stay with us? I have a spare bedroom."

"I can't stay here. Yuuki can only be protected by you." Kaname sighed.

"Why not? Where are you going to stay?"

"If I'm with Yuuki, the Council will pick up the peculiarity in her blood. She won't be safe beside me. For now, I need to go back to our home and deal with the Council. They must already know of Haruka and Juuri's death. Most probably, after the funeral, the Ichijou clan san will take me in." Kaname explained, "Being in the most dangerous place is the safest place to be in a time like this. Ichijou-sama's support of Rido will lead me to what I need to know and where I need to be for his death."

"I see. She will be safe with me. She'll grow up to be a normal human and nobody shall suspect her of being a vampire."

Kaname swirled the remaining tea in his cup before hesitantly asking, "Cross, do you know where Yuuki's real body is?"

Alarmed, Kaien gasped, "You don't know where she is? I thought Juuri would tell you!"

"She's hidden her from even me. It's almost as if she doesn't trust me." Pondering the thought, Kaname considered the fact that Juuri knew his true self. Kaname was not the baby born of Juuri and Haruka's blood, and they had known all along but their kindness had decided to let him stay.

"Juuri couldn't not trust you, Kaname-kun! You're the only person who knows Yuuki-chan!" Kaien stressed.

"She only gave me a clue," taking the crumpled piece of paper out of his pocket, "_She can be found where you truly belong_. I do not belong anywhere. Is Yuuki nowhere? It is now my task to go find her original body."

"And what of the Council? Their eyes will follow you wherever you go, Kaname-kun."

Placing a finger on his chin, Kaname said, "I will make allies. You, Cross, are my first ally. In time, subordinates will appear; the Council cannot force me to do anything."

To Kaien, it was as though he was taking to an adult of his age. But lo and behold, this child, who hadn't even reach puberty, had the aura of a leader surpassing Kaien's might. Looking at Kaname's physical appearance, one would not be able to realize the wisdom in this child who was only ten years old. Fate had caused Kaname to age his mentality to that of a king.

"I humbly accept being your ally." Kaien spoke, with no trace of sarcasm.

Placing the drained cup on top of the table, Kaname whispered, "Thank you." Straightening up to his full height, "I must leave now before the Council becomes aware of my disappearance. Good bye Cross. Good bye Yuuki."

At the sound of her name, Yuuki whipped her head back to see Kaname exiting the house. She stood to stop him but he was already gone.

Looking emotionlessly back at the red and yellow tips of flame, his lingering figure danced in her head.

* * *

Yuuki held up a piece of cloth puzzle. Making her arms stretch high into the sky, she pulled the cloth this way and that, peering at the minute rays of light that appeared in the holes as she tugged the cloth, examining it. She felt the cloth, a soft yet thick material, and noticed another almost identical cloth on the floor beside her. Her "father" had given her two of them and she wondered what in the world they were. Strewn around her were other materials of cloth, some brightly colored which had parallel lines and others plain and smooth. Each cloth was cut differently. She had scrutinized and felt each of them before going to her last object, the identical 'L' shaped cloths.

"Yuuki! That's for wrapping around your feet! They're socks!" Kaien cried with glee as he saw his daughter fiddling with her pair of petite socks.

Glancing back at her father unresponsively, she brought the "socks" back to her attention. Kaien stood at the open door, a shawl wrapped around his body and a hand on his hip. Yuuki was the definition of her name, a gentle princess. Her lack of response had caused him to worry about her intelligence, but he kept in mind her stolen memories. He would have to teach her everything again almost like a newborn baby, and that included putting on clothes.

"It's been a week, and you still haven't said a word to me Yuuki-chan." Kaien sighed, before hearing the door to his house slam open.

Not before long, Kaname sprinted up the stairs panting as he saw Kaien's presence. Placing his hands on his knees, Kaname looked up to Kaien before taking a deep breath and gasping out words. But before he could, Kaien interrupted him.

"Good evening Kaname-kun. Why did you suddenly come here? I was expecting you to call before you came."

"Eh? Didn't you send a telegram saying that vampires who are tracking her attacked your home?" Kaname feared. Taking in Kaien's nonchalant stance and the peaceful aura that radiated from his home, Kaname groaned, "Though, I was skeptical, I ran away from my Watchers and hurried, running all the way here. . . You're lying huh?"

Kaien giggled as he had finally brought out the child deep inside Kaname.

Turning his head away to hide his embarrassment, Kaname murmured, "I won't ever believe you again."

"Kaname-kun! Kaname-kun!" Shocked, Kaien stood shivering at Kaname's cold yet humiliated exterior, "Something did happen!"

"What happened?" Kaname's eyes raked around the room before he saw object of his affections huddled in the middle of the room.

"Yuuki-chan put her clothes on by herself!" Kaien shrieked, pride swelling on the inside.

There she was, the girl who Kaname had left only a week ago. She looked up at Kaname as he stared at her form. She had some sort of plaid skirt or dress fitted on the top of her head, flowing down to her back and onto the floor. Around her waist, covering her legs was a long sleeved, plain white shirt that somehow tangled with body had her arm going through one of the holes. A sock was fitted comfortably on her other hand and warming her arms. Noticing his scrutinizing stare, she gasped, covering her body with a towel, and went into the fetal position, legs and arms tucked into her body, hiding her face away from him.

A musical sound reverberated through the room, and Kaname doubled over, clutching his stomach. He slid from his hold behind the wall and crouched on the floor laughing all the while. It had been a while since he had felt this amount of amusement and joy, and he cherished the sounds coming from his body. It first started as a giggle, but it increased to a full laugh where his abdomen clenched for release. For the past week, nothing had caused him any enjoyment, from the funeral of his parents to moving in with the enemy, all events had forced him to put on a passive face. Today, he shed his mask to enjoy his moment with Yuuki. In his excitement, he began slapping the door as he continued his merriment.

Behind him, Kaien stared at the scene as bewildered as Yuuki had been with her socks. He walked in a circle, hands holding his face. "_What... What to do? Kaname-kun broke down! Is it really that funny? I don't understand how he thinks!"_ Kaien thought as he paced around in a circle.

In all the commotion, Yuuki pulled the towel from her face to see what was going on.

Kaname spoke through bursts of hilarity as he tried to sit up, "No. . . This is not the time for laughter . . . ahahaha . . . Ha ha!" Easing himself to a sitting position, Kaname held onto his stomach and he gazed cheerfully at Yuuki, "I'm sorry I scared you, Yuuki. I'll leave now." Kaname struggled to sit up as bursts of laugher crawled their way up his throat. He forced them away and a sliver of his mask was put back on, "Bye bye."

He got up to leave her, as he knew she would be once again frightened by him. Patting down the creases in his clothes, he got up and the corners of his lips lifted to produce his genuine smile for Yuuki. She gazed at him with tender eyes as she saw him turn around and walk away from her.

Immediately, she stood up, gathering the cloth around her frail body and followed him, wherever he was going. Kaien had an arm around Kaname and was leading him out of the room. He was taller than her and the strides of his legs caused her to skip up to him so that she was in his reach.

Kaname felt a slight jerk halting him from the process of his journey back "home". It was a tug on the back of his thick coat. He could feel the small fingers that clamped around a bunch of the material, and he knew it to be Yuuki. Cautiously, he pivoted slowly in his spot so that her hold on him was still there and his eyes fell upon her cheerful face. A smiled was graced upon the mask which had covered his Yuuki and her eyes twinkled with a spark he knew from before. Although she did not know who he really was, her younger self could tell that he was important.

"Kaname." She whispered with determination, tasting the sound of his name on her tongue and lips before speaking once again with more volume, "Kana.. me?"

He lifted her into the air and caught her in an embrace.

* * *

Kaname has scavenged through the wreck of his home. Side-stepping the remains of blood and flesh which the Council had not bothered to clean up, (the Kuran Mansion was left a mess as example of what the army could produce) he walked into his home with relative peace. He paced through the intricate hallways, barely pausing to reminisce about the balls and soirees which had taken place on the upper levels of the mansion.

He came to a stop in front of a painting. The canvas was at least four meters in width and six meters in height, and outlined with a gold and mahogany frame. There stood Haruka, in his best suit standing behind Juuri who was sitting on a carved chair in front of him. She wore a short sleeved crimson dress that gathered in the middle before flowing past her body to a train behind her. Beside Haruka, behind Juuri was Kaname, standing tall in proud with his arms behind him like a soldier in an army. Their expressions showed tranquility and power. He remembered standing to take the photo which would be turned into this great masterpiece. Yuuki was two years old and she was asleep down in the basement. The photographer had chosen the backdrop for the picture to be the lobby of the Kuran Mansion, with the stairs and chandelier behind them.

Upon seeing the image of his family, Kaname gathered his fingers into a fist and slammed it into the wall beside the frame.

"Yuuki should be in the picture. Not me."

He left the room easing his anger back into himself. Not before long, he found the hidden staircase in the pantry of the kitchen that lead down to his real home. There was the lingering scent of his family here, gathering up in the dust. He walked with a purpose, leaving behind those innocent days when Haruka and Juuri were still alive. Yuuki was alive, and he needed to protect her.

She had opened up to him and he could now proudly say that he was the most important person to her. It had been a year since that tragic day where Juuri and Haruka sacrificed themselves for the life of their daughter, and had left Kaname only a scrap of information about her true whereabouts. In fact, this was the third time that he had checked this house, first, it was the top floor, second, the ground floor, and now, he was checking the basement.

"_She can be found at the place that you truly belong"_

Those words ghosted his over memory, devouring all thoughts of sanity. Kaname knew that he did not _belong _anywhere. This house was the only place that he ever felt a sense belonging. There were his nomadic days which he knew Juuri would not consider when leaving the clue, and he never told his surrogate parents where he really came from. They only knew the Kaname of the Kuran Mansion. Sneaking away from the Council was a tedious job which Kaname disliked to do each time, but every time he went out of the Council's scrutiny he was rewarded with Yuuki's delightful eyes.

After checking all the nooks and crannies in Haruka and Juuri's master bedroom, he turned the knob to his bedroom door. It was locked. Anxiety seeped into his system as he thought "_This is the one". _ Widening his eyes, a hint of his almighty Pureblood power escaped and ripped the door into a chaotic mess of wood chips.

He was greeted with an empty bedroom, devoid of Yuuki's body.

Kaname gripped his bedpost with stress. There must be a place where he belonged, he just didn't know where. The only other place he belonged was right next to Yuuki. He let go of the bedpost and walked calmly over to Yuuki's room, opening the unlocked door with caution.

Her room was exactly as she had left it. It was a mess. There were clothes strewn around her room, hanging on the standing lamp in the corner, bunched up in a pile in the middle of the carpet, and carelessly draped over the posts of her bed. The pink and frilly things that Yuuki's room had been adorned in were not coated in dust, which allowed Kaname to believe that the Council knew of her existence. He walked dejectedly through her room, reminiscing about his "childhood" with her. When he was in close proximity with her bed, he lazily hoisted his leg over it and lay down.

He stared at the curtain which hung around the four posts of her bed, remembering a scene which has taken place here years before.

_Kaname's eyes open wide. He could her whimpering, only a wall away from him. She had a nightmare again. With ease, he tiptoed out of his room and carefully turned the knob of his door hoping that Haruka or Juuri hadn't heard her crying yet so he could be the one to comfort her. He lighting rapped his knuckles on her bedroom door before entering himself. _

_There she was, curled up in the middle of her bed, head hidden her mountain of blankets. _

"_Yuuki. . ." Kaname gently called, but there was no answer. He walked over to her and gently sat on her bed, an arm soothingly rubbing her back. _

"_Onii-sama?" Yuuki turned her to head to him, eyes blotched red and a face wet with tears. "Onii-sama!" She hurled herself into his embrace, arms wrapped tightly around his middle while her face rested upon his shoulder. _

"_Did you have a nightmare again?" he asked, feeling her head nod, "Do you want to tell me what it was about?" _

_With trepidation, she began with sobs, "Onii-sama! You left me and you never ever . . . ever came back! Yuuki was all alone and okaa-sama and otou-sama died! And . . . and you said you hated me!" A fresh stream of tears escaped her eyes as she remembered. _

"_Hush now, Yuuki, I'm here. I'm not going to leave you." He softly laid her on one side of the bed before lowering himself onto the other pillow. He pulled the blanket over both of them and stared at her with determination "I won't leave you Yuuki. We're going to be like okaa-san and otou-san when we grow up."_

"_Okaa-sama? Otou-sama?" blinking her eyes, she opened them wide with fascination. "We're gonna be like okaa-sama and otou-sama? We're gonna get married? We're never gonna leave each other?" she grinned from ear to ear and settled into the warmth of her bed and the comfort of her brother. _

"_Yes Yuuki, we won't leave each other." He placed his hand on her eyes and tenderly urged her eyelids to close. "Sleep now, Yuuki. I'll stay with you for the night."_

"_Mhmmmm." She replied, already feeling the effects of the sand man. Kaname wrapped her arms protectively around her and fell back into the pillow._

_As Kaname's consciousness began to slip, he felt the aura of a pleased Haruka and Juuri standing in the doorway. He dismissed it and allowed himself the luxury of sleep._

With an arm placed over his eyes as he recalled the scene, he sighed. "I'm sorry Yuuki. I left you."

* * *

Yuuki sat on the window sill and stared outside. It was snowing again, just like the day she was brought to Cross' house. She novel she read lay unnoticed in her lap as she watched the unique miniscule snowflakes flutter this way and that in the snow storm. Three years had passed by without a care and here she sat, pondering her existence. All thoughts of snowy days always lead her to her most important man, Kaname-sama. What was he doing today? Was he having fun? Was the Council bothering him again? She wasn't allowed out of the house often because of Cross' protectiveness, but she was fine with that. Kaname-sama was her best friend in the whole world, and having him visit was always a delight.

She felt rather than heard her "father" enter her room. Without turning to look at him, she began a statement she was aching to know its truth, "Kaname-sama is a vampire. Right? I didn't think it was possible, even when he told me when I was younger. But I think he was telling the truth. He's a vampire."

"Yes," Cross replied, "But the existence of vampires has not been approved by the government, so Yuuki, you must keep it a secret."

She stared at a snowflake which has settled itself onto the window and was slowing melting. "A secret . . . but even if it's a secret, Kaname-sama still let me touch his vampire fangs, all those years ago." She gazed at the book in her lap, _A Introduction to the Supernatural: Vampires_, which she had gotten on a whim in a quaint bookshop in the town nearby when she noticed the cover image of fangs. "Kaname-sama isn't like those bad vampires, right? He's completely different. Right?" it was almost as if she was begging for Kaname's kindness and normalcy to be true.

Sensing her unease, Cross asked "Has Kaname-kun ever done anything to you that you don't like?"

She gazed back at the window, thinking only positive thoughts about Kaname-sama.

Cross continued "Actually, there are vampires that live peacefully with humans."

"Yeah!" A grin broke on Yuuki's face as she glanced at Cross.

Just then, the doorbell rang, signaling a visitor's entrance. Jubilant, Yuuki hid her book and ran to open the door.

"Kaname-sama!" She cried as she leapt into his arms, ignoring the chill of his coat.

"Yuuki, let me come in so that you catch a cold." Giving into her embrace for a few moments, he untangled himself from her so that he could hang his jacket on the coat rack. Holding her hands in his, he softly smiled, "Has anything new happened while I was away?"

Breaking into a larger smile, Yuuki began to vividly recount the events of her past week.

* * *

Blood was the first thing she noticed. It stained his shirt and seeped into the collar his jacket.

His vacant expression was the second thing she saw. Peering at his face, she saw his face was also speckled with blood, but his traumatic amethyst eyes told her that it did not bother him. Yuuki suspected that he was her age, around twelve or thirteen, but the look in his eyes made him seem as though he had lived a whole lifetime.

She pushed open the door, letting it widen to accommodate both Cross and this bloodstained boy. She stood frozen in her spot, paying no attention to the snow and cold which were fluttering into her home. The wind whipped her hair back, and with that came the metallic scent of blood which sharply hit her nose.

"This is Zero Kiryuu," Cross whispered, "His family has been killed by those bad vampires." He gently nudged Zero into his house, into the warmth it radiated. "It's a miracle that he managed to survive. Yuuki, please look after him while he stays with us, okay?"

Zero stared emotionlessly into the house.

"Yuuki-chan, he's still covered in blood, so can you help him take a bath?" Cross pivoted outside, "I have to go talk to the police." He calmly walked away, leaving Yuuki to handle Zero and his silence.

Flustered, Yuuki pointed to the bathroom across the hall, "Uhmm, I'll go run you a bath." After a few steps, she turned and hastily ran to the nearest bathroom, filling up the tub with warm water. She waited anxiously until it was full before going back to Zero.

He was still the same position as she had left him, almost a quarter of an hour before. His stature was frozen, his eyes empty and his facial expressions unflinching. Yuuki paced quietly to him, speaking softly, "Is it okay if I touch you?" He did not reply, but Yuuki kindly led him to the bath. "Let's go."

They walked with an uneasy silence, and Yuuki felt as though she was as loud as an elephant when she started to speak again, "The bathtub is already filled, so take as much time as you want." He stayed silent, unresponsive to her comments. "Shall I help you take this off? Your clothes?"

He did not cringe away from Yuuki as she began to peel of his clothes. She gasped as she saw the dried clots of blood patched all over the side of his neck to the width his shoulder. Yuuki was certain that the wound was on his neck.

"Do you mind it if I wipe that on your neck?"

Without needing his answer, Yuuki had already picked up a towel and soaked it into the filled tub. She cautiously went back to him and began to wipe away the blood, hoping she wouldn't irritate the bite on his neck. When enough had been washed away, Yuuki could finally see the white expanse of his neck and she internally sighed. There were no bite marks. He was not bitten. Why had she been so wary of him? After all, he was the one who should be scared, not her.

After he was thoroughly cleaned and brought a fresh pair of clothes, Yuuki ended up finding some of Cross' old slightly shrunk garments, she took him into the guest bedroom which would finally become his. He unabashedly put on the clothes, Yuuki blushing all the while.

"I'm going to make some hot chocolate." She stammered hurriedly, "I'll call you when I'm done." Yuuki scampered out of the room and down into the kitchen.

Zero sat down on his bed, staring unfocusedly at the blank wall space in front of him.

For weeks, he remained the same. Meals brought to him, no words escaping his mouth, his position at the foot of his bed gazing at the wall. It was indeed an improvement when Zero ended his self harm and began befriending Yuuki. It had happened one night as Yuuki was passing by his room, calling him to dinner. It had been quiet in the Cross household ever since Zero had appeared. Yuuki and Cross had ceased their animated manner to give Zero some room to grieve. It left the once warm and bustling log house bitter and silent.

_Upon entering his room, Yuuki was greeted by the overbearing metallic scent of blood. Wide-eyed, she gasped as she saw Zero's hand tug down the skin at his neck. There were jagged gashes from his scratching. Blood was caked on his fingers and under his nails. His neck was drenched in the liquid._

"_W-w-what are you doing?" calmly, she walked into the room._

_He stared apathetically at her, pausing his ministrations for only a second. "It feels disgusting. I can still feel that woman." He continued on, allowing the blood to seep into his clothes._

_Yuuki screamed and ran toward him, grabbing hold onto his offending arm and embracing it. "Zero, I know that the vampire did cruel things to your family, and that you must be hurt too. . ." she tugged his arm away from his body and pressed her hand against the wound to stop the bleeding, tears beginning to form in her eyes, "but you're gonna be okay now, since you've got me to hold onto."_

Later that night, after Yuuki had dressed his wounds, he quietly murmured a "thank you". It was the start of their friendship.

* * *

"Look at the snow!" Yuuki screamed as she ran around the grounds, arm outstretched and eager to meet the falling snowflakes. "Zero-kun! It's the first snow of the season!"

"Stop playing around, we've got to go back." Zero grumbled, dragging Yuuki along.

Cross had told them of his plans to run a school, and they had only recently moved into the school building – to their new home. He owned a comfortable house behind the school buildings and dormitories where they were currently living.

Zero and Yuuki had just got back from grocery shopping in a nearby town. Having been set the chore, Yuuki took it upon herself to use the time wisely and engage in friendly banter with the almost silent Zero. She rambled about nonsense and about everything she could think of. Currently, she was relishing in the stinging sensation of the snow and about her past. It had been a while since she had seen Kaname-sama. From his previous telegraph, he had briefly mentioned his tasks with the Vampire Council and how he would visit her soon to check up on Kaien's infatuation with a boarding school. He had given hints about a peculiarity of the institution, but kept it vague, leaving Yuuki to pout at his evasiveness.

"Come to think of it Zero-kun, my first memory is of being in the snow." Yuuki chattered, "There were also vampires in my first memory. That's how I ended up living with Cross."

They had reached their new home when Yuuki noticed a sleek black car parked in front of the entrance. Peering inside, she saw a chauffeur at the steering wheel, dressed immaculately in a three piece suit and spotless white gloves. The gold license plate of the car bombarded Zero and Yuuki, and they both wondered which rich aristocrat was visiting humble old Cross.

"Take a look at that ride!" Yuuki whistled, "Cross-san must have connections with the government!"

Zero gazed suspiciously at the vehicle, before protectively walking in front of Yuuki. They calmly entered the building, putting away their wet garments and carrying their bags of grocery to the kitchen.

"We're home, Cross-san!" Yuuki then continued, "Anyways, it was cold, cold day, much like today, when I was saved by a rogue vampire. . ." They had entered the living room, and noticed a silhouette of a figure obscured by the heat of the fire in the hearth in front of him. With one look at his back, Yuuki dropped all her bags and ran around Zero to greet the oh-so familiar stranger. "Kanama-sama!" she squealed.

He stood up, arms wide open, catching her in an embrace. He lifted her up and swung her around, relishing in the warmth of his loved one.

Yuuki began to giggle before pushing away slightly as Kanane ruffled her hair, "You didn't tell me you'd be here today Kaname-sama!"

A familiar scent wafted towards Zero and his pupils dilated. Instinctively, he lunged for the nearest sharp object in his reach and raced towards Yuuki and the intruder. In his hand was a penknife and he lodged the weapon into Kaname's arm who had covered Yuuki from Zero's attack.

"Vampire!" pushing the blade deeper into his arm, he cried "You smell just like _that woman_."

Nonchalantly, Kaname stared at the younger boy, "_That woman_? You must be Kiryuu." He pulled out the knife from his body and let it drop to the floor, "I've heard about you, Zero. I'm sorry about your family, but I have no intention of getting killed by you."

* * *

**A/N: **I do humbly ask for all of my readers forgiveness. Its been a year since I've updated, and I'm astonished that its been so long. Life and school took me out of writing fanfiction, along with writer's block and procrastination. Really, I'm sorry. I hope you liked this chapter, and I hope I'll update sooner. I _do_ want to continue this story, especially since I made a plan and I want to stick with my plan and strive to finish this story. Reviews are welcomed but not enforced, so if you feel like reviewing, you know where the button is! :)

~Katy


End file.
